


No More Time

by DifferentOctave



Series: Disaster [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything and anything can change in a second. People will die before they survive. Some people change. For better, for worse.</p>
<p>Ask yourself this. Is the survival of many innocents who lack the ability to fight worth the life of the only one who can protect the rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took the original down awhile ago, but was too lazy to get very far. I started this thing before taking it down, so... it took me five months to get this done. I'm a terrible author. XD
> 
> By the way, when I use Miko's full name, I'm using the Japanese order -- that means she'll be called Nakadai Miko, not Miko Nakadai.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Starscream threw himself at the Autobot's leader, striking him in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Prime shook his head, trying to clear the energon from his optics. Starscream took advantage of the injury by slamming himself full-force onto his chest, knocking him over.  
"Enough, Starscream! He is mine!" Megatron growled, causing the Decepticon S.I.C. to leap back. "So, Optimus," Megatron chuckled. "The usual 'it ends here and now' speech I assume?"  
Optimus only glared, beginning to stand up.  
"Ah-ah-ah!" Megatron slammed his fist onto Optimus' head, causing him to collapse.  
He tried to stay awake, Primus, he tried. _Tried_ being the key word.  
Choking on his last words before falling out, he said, "You'll -- regret...th-s...."  
With those words spoken, everything faded to black.

* * *

_Laughter. Love. That's what most grew up with. Optimus was one of the extremely rare exceptions. Pain. That was what he grew up to._  
 _Everyday, at regular intervals, he would be paralyized. And worst of all, nothing dulled the pain. His creators tried their best, but, nothing worked. He eventually got used to it._  
 _Until one day, he was at school, when he felt sore. A few seconds later, he felt splitting pain, worse than anything else before. He lost all control, and collapsed._  
 _He was vaugely aware of his classmates shouting at him to get up, but everything else was just a blurred memory._  
 _When he woke up, in a hospital, all he heard was "--going to die, if nothing's done."_  
 _Was he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_File Created. Timestamp: Withheld._ **   
_I remember the days where all we had to worry about was whether Vince would make a scene in the halls. That stills happens, but, that's not the worst of our worries._   
_It was a typical December day. Well, as typical as you can get when you live with giant alien robots._   
_It was just supposed to be a routine Energon check, nothing major. But then again, that's what we all think before something goes wrong, isn't it? Damn the Decepticons. Maybe if Megatron had more sense, or one of those fancy councilmembers had some as well and compassion, this wouldn't have happened. We would be safe, and they would have their home, and they wouldn't be on the brink of extinction. And all this pain wouldn't have happened._   
_Maybe... Optimus wouldn't have died. I'm betting you're confused. Well, let me explain..._

* * *

_"What happened?!"_  
I winced. Ratchet could and would be loud if he wanted to. Not easy on the ears, though.  
" 'Screamer got a lucky hit and Megatron finished him off." I feel bad for Bulkhead right now. Dealing with Miko, Ratchet, and angry Ratchet... he never gets a break. Ratchet's going to give him a reprive, apperntly, from the looks of it.  
"Get him over here, and hurry!" Ratchet's not in the mood for any B.S. Way to go, Captain obvious. I mentally smacked myself. I just realized I didn't know who's down. Head counts are good at this point.  
Ratchet, Arcee, Smokescreen -- good, he didn't let himself get screwed over, -- Bulkhead's fine because he was speaking, Bumblebee's over in the corner--  
"Oh my God. Holy shit. Dude, that's Optimus." Damnit Miko, could you put any more profanities in that sentance? Wait, it's Miko. She probably could, and in more than one language as well.  
Raf's dropped his laptop. Whether from Miko's language or Optimus' state, I don't know. Fuck, Jack, focus.  
But how can I, when I can't do anything at all?

* * *

_You're probably wondering how bad he is. Well, I'm going to save you from the horrors, and just say it was bad._   
_I couldn't do anything. Neither could Miko or Raf. It was The Plauge all over again..._

* * *

 "He's stable, for the time being." Ratchet sighed. Pretty sure they don't sigh, whyishesighing, doesthatmeansomething'swrongandwe'reallscr--

" 'For the time being'? Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that doesn't sound good." Thank you Arcee, you just read my mind. Oh wait, Ratchet's quiet, that's a horrible sign...

"You're correct, Arcee. It's not good." "So, what's wrong with big guy?" Smokescreen...

"As much as I wish to explain it all, Doctor-Paitent confidentiality. Optimus will have to give his permission to share everything... but I can tell you he'll live for now."

"So we're in the dark until Optimus is awake?" "Yes, Bulkhead. You're in the dark. But in the end, we're all going to our darkest hour..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! And late happy Hanukkah if you celebrated that!
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't write Transformers for a while... but I said FUCK IT ALL, I'M IN THE MOOD. So yeah!
> 
> I can't guarantee I'll have steady updates. Tomorrow is Christmas and I might put something up if I have the time.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to have chapter updates in my Journal on Deviantart. I might also sketch scenes and stuff if I can find my goddamn camera and my style's compatible with Transformers... speaking of Transformers, I drew an Optimus Prime picture a while back and I put it up there...
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, people. I would say something about my hopes for the update schedule, but I always jinx myself, so...
> 
> I actually split this chapter in two, mainly because it became too long for me to type on this tiny little screen of my Kindle.
> 
> Enjoy.

_**File Created. Timestamp: Withheld.** _

_Hope is a good thing. But hope alone, it doesn't change things. It's not a miracle. If hope is all you've got, then you're pretty much in deep trouble._

* * *

The lights burn. Are they real? Nothing's in focus... I hear voices, but they all sound so tiny... I can hear Ratchet, one could recognize his voice from anywhere. But why does he sound so far away, and why do I feel light?

My voice seems to be able to work, but I don't hear it. They can, though, because the shapes are shifting again. Wait! Please, don't go... I don't want to fall into this chasm again!

Please... I don't wish to die.

* * *

_We know they could feel pain and emotions. But even still, seeing Optimus like that... I don't know what happened, but something was triggered, because he freaked._

_Rafael knows what he said, but to this day he refuses to share. Said Optimus' had his dignity ruined enough, he deserved to have what had been left of it._

_But we both know that's not true. Deep down, we could all see that._

* * *

"...please, just calm down! You're safe, the Seattle's over." No, it's not that. Why can't I see you?

"I'm right here, just relax. That's it..." Considering you just sedated me, I believe that choice is outside of my hands, Ratchet. But even still I can tell you have been upset. If only I could speak...

"You've been hurt pretty bad. I've had to disable your vocalizer and your sensors so they can recover." Ratchet, you're exhausted. Answers can wait. You need rest!

"Ratch', you know Optimus can't hear you. You know that." What do you mean? I can hear you, whomever you are.

"I know he can't. I was just hoping..."

"That he would wake up?" A sigh. "Yes."

"Get some rest, Ratchet. He'll wake when he's ready, but it won't help him if you're running yourself into the ground." He's got a good point, old friend.

"Alright. But wake me if anything,  _anything_ changes, even if it's just a spasm." My hand was set down. Wait, when did he start holding it? And why are you talking like I can't hear you?

There's that absence again... it's just white space... Am I....

* * *

_I can't imagine what it's like to hear everything, feel everything, but you can't do anything. I don't know if it's worse than not being able to help the ones you care for..._

_Paralysis was to be expected, Ratchet said. Frightening as it is, there wasn't anything we could do._


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the midst of a breakdown. I just deleted one of my works (Transformers Prime Songfics) BY ACCIDENT AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET IT BACK BECAUSE MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET RIGHT NOW AND MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN AND I DON'T THINK TI WILL START
> 
> AND MY KINDLE DOESN'T HAVE A DOWNLOADS FOLDER... PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PEOPLE!
> 
> So while I panic, read on to this story. Enjoy. D.X

"---t is it?" Ratchet? I thought you were asleep? Wait, I can see you now. I was right, you are exhausted.

"He's waking up, Ratch'." That voice has spoken again. Wait, that's Bulkhead. I'm waking up? Since when was I asleep, and why is it so important I awake?

Ratchet seems... shocked? Relieved? Confused? I don't know...

"You're awake!" I guess I am, Ratchet. What else would I be? Dead spirit floating around the place? Okay, I must be losing my sanity.

"Don't try to talk." I gathered that when you told me a while ago.

"Do you feel anything?" How do you expect an answer when I am unable to speak? I'm sorry, Ratchet, but where in Primus' name has your reasoning gone? "Wait, I forgot. You can't answer that."

* * *

_Fear. That's what's been running our lives since that day. We always avoid talking about these thing, trying to forget that fear and pain._

_But we all know that's something that can never be forgotten._

* * *

"There you go. You should be able to speak now. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight train." Sound like it, too.

"Ah. That should pass in a bit." "Now, may I please get an explai--"

"Hey! He's awake!" Primus, what ever have J done to deserve this? I groan. "Miko, I think you should tone it down. He's probably got a headache." Thank you, Jackson

"Here, why don't you sit up." "Thank you, Ratchet." Ouch. I still sound like my vocalizer is... as humans say, sandpaper. Ratchet must've noticed my since, because he's telling me something...

Everything's all fuzzy again. I'm really starting to hate fuzziness...

* * *

_ Optimus still couldn't handle loud noises at that time, which Miko still somehow didn't understand. _

_With all that's been going on... it's understandable he was grouchy._


End file.
